Last Wish
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Harry returns to say goodbye and discovers something he never knew.


Title: Last Wish  
Author: RavenRosebud  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Harry returns to say goodbye and discovers something he never knew.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to JKR.  
Feedback: Yes, please.

He had never thought that he would be coming back to this place after all that had happened. In fact he had never thought that he would survive all that he did. All those years that they spent training him and molding him into the perfect weapon had been to his advantage.

When the moment came for him to face his arch nemesis, he walked away the victor. In the last year of the war his eyes saw so much blood shed, pain and death that he had wished himself blind.

Those startling emerald eyes witnessed the fall of the entire Weasley clan three days before the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts. Death Eaters had attacked them and they had been horribly unprepared. Harry had only survived because they had been informed not to hurt him; he was to be taken as a prisoner and returned to the Dark Lord.

He had almost broken during the six days that he was held captive, he is still unsure of what kept him going. Snape had come to his aide on the sixth day and risked exposure by helping him escape.

They called a truce after that, and though they did not become the best of friends, Snape no longer mentioned his Godfather or James, and Harry never spoke an ill word of him either.

It had been three years ago when he last laid eyes on the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. After his graduation from Hogwarts he signed over the rights to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Albus Dumbledore. The only reason he was returning now, was to pay his respects to the dying man.

He entered into the darkened entryway and placed his canvas bag on the floor before walking further inside. His sneakers squeaked on the hard wood floors as he made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear various voices on the other side of the swinging wood door. Harry pushed it gently and stepped into the candlelit kitchen.

His eyes landed on the four Order members that were gathered around the round table. Remus looked tired and worn. He wore the same ragged robes that Harry remembered from his third year. Shacklebolt was drinking ale from a large goblet and Harry couldn't help but glance at the nasty scar that ran along the side of his face. Tonks sat on the other side of Shacklebolt, her hair a vivid purple with green streaks. Snape was facing Harry, his onyx colored eyes glued to him. A nervous smile appeared on Harry's face and he quickly looked down to his hands that were locked together in front of him.

After greetings were spoken and they talked a bit about their lives, Harry found himself heading up the stairs to see Dumbledore, after all he was the only reason he made the trip. He hesitated outside of the door that had once led to Sirius's room.

His heart was thumping against his chest as he turned the handle. There was a sour smell to the room and the air felt stale. Dumbledore was lying flat on the large four poster bed, his hands neatly placed in his lap.

The old wizard's voice was harsh and cracked as he spoke to Harry. The twinkle that usually shown his blue eyes was muted. They spoke of his years at Hogwarts and what Harry had been doing since the war.

As Harry rose from the side of the bed where he had been sitting, Dumbledore spoke again. "Harry, was Professor Snape downstairs when you came here?"

"Yes, did you want to see him?" Old crooked fingers stretched around Harry's thin wrist holding him there on the bed.

"No, son. I wanted to talk to you about him. He has had a hard time these last couple of years. You might be surprised to know that Severus, along with the rest of us, have missed you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come around until now. I couldn't face everyone after everything that happened. I'm sure Professor Snape was glad to have me out of his hair. He was probably sick of having to risk his neck for me."

"Harry, perhaps your wish did come true back then."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I don't understand your meaning." Dumbledore gave him a sad smile that made his heart ache.

"You had said, that you wished you were blind. When it comes to Severus, you are blind. I can't recall the number of times he has spoken your name. He cares for you Harry, and he has missed you so."

"I wasn't aware of his feelings, though I can't say that I feel the same way for him. I do respect and admire him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm sorry."

Harry again made to leave but stopped sharply when he heard Dumbledore's whispered words. "I am not the only one who is dying, Harry. Severus is very good at keeping secrets, but he has never kept them from me. He is dying, my son and he is in love with you. Can you not find it in your heart, to humor a sick man?"

Harry's hands were trembling as he stood in the doorway to the sitting room. He stared openly at the man as he sat on the faded floral sofa and read from the dusty tome. He had always admired those long graceful fingers that had mixed countless potions. The long nose could be considered Romanesque and those deep onyx eyes were like pools that he could drown in. The rumors about his vampirism had been mostly due to his sickly pale skin that was now glowing as the flames from the fire flickered across his face.

"Potter, stop loitering." That deep baritone voice could be considered sexy, if it didn't remind him so much of a time he wished to forget.

"Sorry, Sir." His feet seemed to move on their own accord into the room. He sat as gracefully as possible next to him, allowing his knee to touch the professor's. The change in Snape's posture was quite obvious; the man looked more uncomfortable than Harry had ever seen him. 

"Was there something I could do for you?" Snape was glancing at Harry as he nervously licked his dry lips. Harry had no idea how to go about this, he had never attempted to seduce anyone, but he figured if Snape had really been in love with him for as long as Dumbledore implied, then it should be very easy.

"I've missed you, Severus. I missed our talks, and your wit." He was positive the man had stopped breathing. His index finger touched the side of the man's thigh as he tried to catch his eye.

He felt trapped when Snape did turn towards him. Those eyes were locked on his and Harry felt that he was trying to read his mind, though he knew if he wanted to, Snape would have no problem doing so.

His emerald eyes glanced down towards those thin lips that had sprouted so many insults and cruel words to him during the first six years they knew each other. He had forgiven him long ago for those remarks. 

Harry kept his eyes open as he slowly leaned in towards Severus watching his reaction. His soft full lips pressed gently against Snape's harsh mouth. He waited for what seemed like ages before giving up and pulling back.

Snape's eyes were wet with unshed tears as he gazed into Harry's. He placed his small hand against the side of his face and found his skin cool to the touch. He felt as though he was touching a smooth river stone, and for some reason, that fitted Snape perfectly.

He moved in again, faster this time. His moistened lips pressed harder against him trying to show his intention. He gasped as those long arms wrapped suddenly around him and crushed him against the firm body of the older man.

Severus ran his tongue along Harry's lips seeking entrance. He willingly granted it to him, and was surprised by the sweet taste of butterscotch on his tongue. He was kissed tenderly, and was overcome by the love that Snape was expressing in this one kiss.

Their tongues danced together as Harry's fingers clung to Snape's long greasy strands of hair. Severus became more urgent, his tongue thrusting in and out of the heat of Harry's mouth. As Harry lost himself in Snape's arms his last coherent thought was that he owed this man his life, ten fold. If he could sacrifice a few days, weeks, months even a year a two to this man to make him happy, then he would do so willingly, and without regret.


End file.
